


Cookies and Kitchen Fiascos

by certified__issue



Series: Two Angels and a Kid [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), Castiel is Sam Winchester’s Parent, Cool Parent Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel is Sam Winchester’s Parent, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Nephilim Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Teen Sam Winchester, also, same summary basis as last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified__issue/pseuds/certified__issue
Summary: Mary Winchester wasn’t able to have a second child. To do so, she was told she needed an act of God or one of His angels. She got just that.After learning of the child’s destiny, Castiel and Gabriel—two rogue angels—step into action and take him before his destiny can be forged.Together, these two brothers attempt to raise a child with only the help of a few childcare books and a whole lot of willpower.————————————Gabriel celebrates Sam’s thirteenth birthday.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Series: Two Angels and a Kid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Cookies and Kitchen Fiascos

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided that since I had a Cas-Birthday-Celebration-Fic that I needed one with Gabriel! The WB Train didn’t want to let me off this time, so I’m sorry if this isn’t that great! Hope you enjoy it though!

When Gabriel was younger, he thought of all the things he’d do, all the places he’d get to see, the humans he’d get to meet. He’d dreamed of being free, no shackles holding him back, no strings attached. What he didn’t know, was that millennials later he’d be here, on the countryside, in an old house, living with his brother and a young kid. He didn’t know he’d be chosen to raise such a rare creature like a Nephilim... and yet here he was.

Thirteen years ago, Castiel had roped him into an.. adventure of sorts. Take the second Winchester child and raise him up as their own. Raise him to control his powers, to control them all. Of course, neither of them had expected to grow so fond of the child.. Sam. That’s what his mother had called him, and that’s what they had decided to call him too. He was Sam Winchester to the angels and demons of Heaven and Hell. The boy who’d gone missing. The boy king who was presumed dead. To Castiel and Gabriel... he was Sam Novak, the kindest, most charitable young.. half-human they’d ever gotten to meet.

Gabriel smiled to himself as he pulled out ingredients from the cupboards and fridge. It was Sam’s thirteenth birthday, Castiel was at work (as much as he wanted to be at home with them, they were low on people and his boss had insisted, no matter how much he’d argued), Sam was feeling a little down because of it, so Gabriel decided cookies were best.

Once all of the ingredients, bowls, and pan were out, he clasped his hands together, walking out of the kitchen and to the staircase. He went upstairs, moving to the door nearest the stairs, knocking lightly, poking his head in. “Hey, kiddo? You wanna help me with something?”

Sam looked up from his book, marking the page with a small nod as he crawled off his bed, stretching his wings a bit as he did so. (They’d grown to be a brilliant array of red, orange, and yellow on white.. like a sunset against a snow covered field.) He pushed his hair out of his face and moved to the door. “Sure, whatcha need help with, ‘briel?”

Gabriel smiled, ruffling his hair. “Cookies. ‘Figured they’d help you cheer up, besides it _is_ your birthday and I think we need to have a bonding moment! Cas got one of those last year, now I get one.” He said triumphantly.

Sam let out a noise, fixing his hair quickly as he followed Gabriel down the stairs. “I’m not upset, Gabe.. but a bonding moment would be nice.”

“Kid, it’s written all _over_ your face, your demeanor, _everything_ , but don’t worry, because we’re gonna make you feel better!”

Sam nodded slowly, following his second parental angel to the kitchen, looking at the ingredients already set out. Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, before he clapped, tossing the plastic mixing bowl to Sam. 

“Alright, kiddo, let’s get baking!”

—————————————————————

When Castiel finally came home, he was.. not surprised to see the kitchen in absolute shambles. Flour was everywhere, there were new egg stains on the ceiling, and there were two very.. very dirty people he knew and loved on the floor in front of the oven. They were both laughing, munching on cookies from a pan in the middle of them.

Castiel shook his head, not even asking what in Heaven’s name happened, taking a seat against the oven. The two idiots across from him both smiled, the youngest of the two offering a cookie to Castiel, who took it gratefully. 

The trench-coated angel pointed out a bag that had magically appeared beside the kid, smiling as he opened it. 

Sam lifted the tissue wrapped item out of the bag, giving a small gasp as he unraveled it. “Casti!” He started excitedly, looking at the story book in his hands. “I love it, thank you.” He leaned forward and hugged him quick, before leaning back against the cabinets behind him.

Gabriel smiled, holding up his own present. “I got you somethin’ too.” He handed it to the kid, watching him fondly.

Sam pulled a silver blade out of the long box, tilting his head as he turned it over in his hands. Castiel gave Gabriel a curious look, tempted to ask his brother where in the world he’d found an angel blade when they’d left theirs at the Winchester’s house.

Sam looked over to Gabriel. “Thanks, I trust you’ll teach me how to use it, right?”

Gabriel nodded. “Yessiree.” He jumped up from the ground. “Alright! Family-bonding time! We need to clean up the kitchen.”

Sam laughed, getting up, putting his gifts on a part of the counter that was clean. He helped Cas up, giving him another quick hug, before grabbing three rags from a drawer closest to the wall. 

They cleaned the kitchen... not without starting a rag-war first of course. 

—————————————————————

Sam sat on his bed in his barely decorated room in the bunker, an old, worn book in his hands, a small smile on his face. He set it in the box to his right, picking up an equally worn, dull angel blade. He let out a breath, blinking back tears as he moved his gaze upward. He could only hope Gabe was somewhere remotely good.

“You would’ve loved it here, Gabe.”


End file.
